1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for grinding workpieces with abrasive grinding wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abrasive grinding wheels are widely used in industry for finishing workpieces. Such wheels generally comprise a supporting wheel matrix with abrasive media, such as diamonds or other particulate abrasives, embedded in the metal substrate. The problem with such grinding wheels is that they become prematurely degraded as abraded material becomes trapped between the abrasive media on their surface. This problem is particularly pronounced with advanced materials, such as ceramics or composites. If such material is not removed, the efficiency of the grinding wheel will be adversely effected even though there may be plenty of life remaining in the abrasive media.
An object of the invention is to alleviate the aforementioned disadvantage.